User talk:Weedle McHairybug
Ahh, I see. I didn't mis-read, you had changed it. My mistake. --Fantomas 00:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jungle Evil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 16:56, November 4, 2009 Zanzibar Land Article Probably a good idea, but it should be tidied up a bit and probably condensed, so that it doesn't look too long and messy. Maybe it would be better to give it a new article altogether? -- Bluerock 00:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Zanzibar Land Article Don't worry, It's not too difficult, I can do it if need be. I actually just uploaded a new article on Metal Gear G and it doesn't look too bad. -- Bluerock 00:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for all your edits. Frequent users have come and gone over the past four years, and it can be a little daunting when it gets to the point where it's just me against the wave of silly little edits from unregistered users, users who only stop by every now and then and spammers. You and Bluerock have been a big help posting things I hadn't even thought about these past couple of days and I really appreciate it! --Fantomas 19:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Caterers would be the personnel who supply food to the soldiers (so baking cakes ain't too far off). Perhaps the soldiers of the Metal Gears have very limited carrying capacity, being cooped up in those machines, so maybe that's why they need their own catering unit, compared with other troops? Of course, I'm just speculating. Also, I put these in a section of their own, as being under development, since they only ever managed to produce the one Metal Gear D and zero Metal Gear Gs by the time of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. -- Bluerock 23:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Metal Gear 1 original manual Unfortunately, there isnt any more information on how exactly Snake gets into Outer Heaven. Pretty much all the images and info in the manual have already been uploaded, there's nowhere near as much info as there was for Metal Gear 2. There are a few outdated details, such as FOXHOUND being formed under the UN, and Big Boss being a former member of the SAS and GSG9, but these have been retconned in later games. Anyway, here's a link to the website which has the manual available to download. Be aware though, its a very rough translation, i.e. Solid Snake is also known as Stiff Serpent, lol, so read at your own risk! -- Bluerock 11:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) whoops, here's the link http://www.msxnet.org/gtinter/mg1remi/mg1reme.htm Look under the heading 'Manual', and the translated Japanese manual is there, as a zip file. -- Bluerock 11:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Just so we're clear, it IS legal to read it, right? PS: I am allowed to respond to you via my own talk page, right? I'm asking because you seem to respond to my talk page if I mention or ask things to you. Weedle McHairybug 12:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: I don't see why it wouldn't be legal to read, seeing as the website posted it for anyone to have a look at. Also, concerning the talk pages, I must admit I'm not sure myself whether to post replys on the senders talk page, or on your own. I guess I'll have to look into it. -- Bluerock 12:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Also, this is the same site that hosts the translated Metal Gear 2 manual, in case you were wondering. Re: Talk Pages Just been reading up on Talk Pages, apparently either way of responding is ok. The preferred method is to post on the Talk Page of the person your replying to, as they are more likely to be notified about a new message on their page, whereas they would need to manually check for new messages on the other guys page. -- Bluerock 12:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) What the hell are you talking about? Nothing in the trailer for Peace Walker suggests that Coldman was the deviously cunning strategist. You're the same idiot who believes that Jack Krauser survived his fight with Ada. :For the record, I'm not an idiot. As for the whole Jack Krauser surviving the fight with Ada thing, I never said that. What I said was that we shouldn't say that he has Las Plagas, nor should we actually say one way for another that he died or survived. I'd personally don't care one way or another. As for my statement about Coldman, he basically seemed to have a lack of respect for The Boss from his statement in the Trailer, from what I've heard of reviews on Gamefaqs. Plus, he at least RESEMBLED Major Zero (It was previously speculated that Zero was the deviously cunning strategist that Gene mentioned until the CIA director was revealed to be him in MGS4 due to the sihlouette resembling Zero more than the DIA.), and it was stated that he worked in the CIA. Honestly, please don't try and pick a fight. If you must disagree, at least do it without resorting to insults. Weedle McHairybug 22:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: What is this? Also, response to your statement about the retcon of Big Boss serving the GSG 9 and SAS. From what I understand, Gulf War babies are those that were born to veterans of the first Gulf War, that had a high case of birth deformities, when compared with those of non-veterans. This was attributed to exposure to depleted uranium from shells fired by the US in that war. It is possible that it also could have been caused by the anthrax injections given to soldiers before engagement. In the fictional Metal Gear Solid universe, these injections were used to implant them with "soldier genes", but the experiments were a failure, as the babies had horrible deformities to the eyes, jaw and spine, due to something called Goldenhar syndrome. I recommend you read up some more on it, there are some news articles that can be found on the web. It's possible Big Boss could have worked with SAS or GSG-9 forces, but this information was disregarded in the MSX2 manual for Metal Gear 2, where instead it is said that Big Boss worked in LRRP in Vietnam, SOG and the 'Wild Geese' (which I can only hazard a guess at being some reference to the 1978 British film of the same name, about a mercenary group in Africa). Since no other sources state his connections to SAS and GSG9, I would assume these have been retconned away, and are reflected in the Big Boss wiki article. I suppose it could be added as a trivia point though. As for NEST in Revenge of the Fallen, from what I remember, they are supposed to be an international group, as I believe was said in Optimus's opening narration, though it's true that it seemed to be almost completely American, with one British guy put in there as well, lol. Sorry for rambling on a bit. -- Bluerock 10:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) De-Oxagynized water Well to me its water that make things sink very well, i dont know alot about it, but i'll give you a couple links http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=22267 RE: Permission to edit Liquid Snake's characteristics section? I've actually been thinking of removing that section (much as I did on Solid Snake's page), because it's pretty pointless. Either way, I probably wouldn't mention it, because even Solid Snake shows a bizarre amount of inhuman agility in that game (such as jumping off a rocket, and throwing a grenade down the barrel of a tank). It's just part of The Twin Snakes overly ridiculous nature. --Fantomas 23:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC)